


Comfort

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Even Ironhide gets worn down by the war now and again.
Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049276
Comments: 28
Kudos: 49





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** 13 Nights of Yule 2020  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Prompt: couch/cuddle/comfort

It wasn't often that Ironhide got melancholy, but when he did, mechs noticed. They noticed but did nothing about it. Well, not true. Optimus would try to comfort Ironhide, and Jazz would try to cheer him up. Ratchet, when he noticed and wasn't buried in the medbay would bring the high grade, but when those things didn't succeed, that was when Sideswipe stepped in.

_Same as last time?_ Sunstreaker asked, shoulders back as he stormed through the corridors, scattering minibots and looking as though he was heading into combat.

Sideswipe grinned, keeping pace with his twin by trotting along at his side. _Yup. Always seems to do the trick._

Sunstreaker sighed, and Sideswipe caught thought flashes of how his reputation would be ruined if this ever got out. Not a risk though, because there was no way Ironhide would speak of it. Let everyone else think what they wanted to think, only the three of them ever knew what 'last-ditch effort' worked to bring Ironhide back to his boisterous, 'Con-flattening self. Sideswipe was good with that and bounced forward the last handful of steps to ping Ironhide's door.

Ironhide opened the door and his optics brightened in surprise just before narrowing into a glare. "Primus. I just need a break! Why're alla'y'all so fussed over it?"

"Because we love you, Hide!" Sideswipe chirped then planted his hands on Ironhide's shoulders and pushed the big mech back into his quarters.

"What are you looking at?" Sunstreaker growled to someone in the hall, but then the door was shut and the world was locked away.

"This ain't necessary," Ironhide protested, but when Sideswipe pushed -firmly but gently- he went willingly to the beat-up sofa and sat in the middle.

"It is, or we wouldn't be here," Sunstreaker said and took his place on Ironhide's left while Sideswipe plopped down on the right.

"Wanna watch a movie, or just snuggle?" Sideswipe asked and wriggled himself in as close as he could to Ironhide's side.

Ironhide grumbled wordlessly, but he did rock his shoulders back into the couch cushion and lean his head against Sideswipe's when Sideswipe rested it on his shoulder. "Whatever's on is fine."

Sunstreaker leaned forward to grab the remote and turned on the tv, searching through the menu. "So glad humans finally worked out streaming," he said and scrolled through until he found a cartoon.

Sideswipe grinned at the choice. It was lightsparked and funny, and one they both knew Ironhide liked enough to watch over and over. About halfway through, one arm around Sideswipe, the other laced with Sunstreaker's, Ironhide gave a low, rumbly purr.

"Thanks, brats," Ironhide whispered.

"Anytime, Hide," Sideswipe replied and brushed his hand over Ironhide's spark in an affectionate pat.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
